heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.17 - Microwave Lessons 101
Conner has yet to play catch up and get to know you with their newest /stray/ a term he's found to be grudgingly accurate that Illyana coined for sorts Nate Grey and himself have been encountering. This one he can't much take the blame for since he showed up late, this one he will openly blame on Void. A smile worn, a 'doggy bag' of fast food in one hand and two large sodas in the other, the Super-clone is standing at the front doorsteps of the Halo designated safehouse somewhere in a secluded residential location in New York. A three story brownstone home that is as narrow as one can imagine, thin and tall but nicely furnished, Mr. Marlowe doesn't seem to spare when it comes to luxury. Conner's casual wear clothing doesn't look much different from his costume, consisting of a black Tyrell Corporation tee shirt that says /Genetic Replicants, More Human Than Human/ on it and a pair of jeans (oddly enough thats one of his favorite shirts). Just two knocks was given to announce himself before he steps inside, standing on the mat at the front door, "Hello? Bird girl? Uh Shen? Shin?" Doh. Way to remember a girls name. Soon enough, there is the sound of movement and the door opens. Shen seems to look a little confused, "Shen is correct, why did you not simply enter?" Privacy, something she greatly lacked at the temple. But there is a soft smile that follows, "It is good to see you again Kon. Nate has visited me, but sadly, I have not seen Rose." Her tone is welcoming and she looks much healthier, though there are still bandages covering her arms where the sleeveless shirt exposes them, though the bandages on her waist only are partially covering the bits of bare flesh there. She steps back, wearing soft black shoes rather than having bird-feet. Her wings still have some broken and missing feathers and are healing, but they no longer have bandages on them, and look to be almost finished healing. She steps aside. "Please, enter." And she bows respectfully. "Rose will show eventually shes not the most welcoming to newcomers. Oh, manners I suppose. You knock and wait for the resident of the house to let you in... " A shrug from Kon and he steps past to set the bag of food down on the kitchen/dining room island. "I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I just got some burgers." No way were they chicken burgers. Who knew if she'd take offense to that right!? "And some Root Beer, Root Beer is the best." He says confidently handing her over one. A large slurp from his straw ensues before he speaks again, "So, you're healing okay?" Those blue eyes of his studying her closely. As if he was trying to discern her injuries like he was some expert that could actually help if she was feeling pain or discomfort still. Of course Buddhist prefer not to eat beef as cows are holy, but many will eat whatever is handled to them as they have no money and do not buy their own food, least not the monks. So they do eat meat if that is what they are given without complaints. "Root beer? Is that a type liquor?" Shen doesn't get that it is a soda yet. Her English is smoother now, and more pronounced, though she still has the accent. The injures now are mere flesh wounds that are finishing healing and the bandages are more to prevent risk of infection than anything else. "My wings still feel pained when I move them too much, as the muscles have not completely healed, but in a few days, I should be able to fly freely again," Shen believes. "I wish to fly as fast as I can for the first time." She steps closer, curious about what was brought, opening the cap of the root beer cup to sniff at it. "How have you been Kon?" She smiles softly. "And if you see Rose, please let her know she is missed. If she had the time, I would appreciate her company once more. I find her presence comforting." Of all the things to say about Rose... "I'll tell her." Missing Rose's company? The woman has her moments Kon supposes. "Careful with the flying around here, cities are not really like where you're from. Really it's probably best you don't go out alone anyways, at least not without one of the people from Stormwatch accompanying you..." The straw in his fingers is bounced up and down briefly creating that annoying plastic on plastic sound, "I've been alright. Bored and trying to sign up for a few college classes I just don't know which ones. I mean, what will I do with a college education? Nothing. I'm already what I was meant to be. What about you, are you doing okay here? Do you need anything? Did anyone show you how to use stuff like the TV, microwave, shower, garbage disposal?" "Why?" Shen seems surprised by this. "I went on a date with Jenny Sparks at Central Park earlier. I got lost, but I did eventually find my way without flight. Nate was right, to just study the street names." Shen doesn't realize she can be hurt here too, just yet. "College?" Shen appears thoughtful, "Like, university, yes?" She then smiles, "You must be very smart." She hasn't had a single day of official education, having only studied with the monks and with asking visitors questions. Still, She has learned a lot all considered. I figured out the television on my own. The shower as well. I am not sure what a garage disposal is, or microwave." She had made good use of the fridge though. "I would like to learn how to use the stove," and she points toward it. "I love cooking, but I never had electricity to use before." The girl is very intelligent actually. "The only technology I really have knowledge of is planes and radios." "A date with a girl? Who?" One blink followed by another and Kon just subject hops quickly,"It's not about getting lost its more just about being safe. It's why you're here, so we can help and protect you... we can't do that if you're off on your own." Rubbing the back of his neck Kon turns to look at the stove, "Okay you uh... " Stepping away from the stove he moves to the microwave, this one he actually knows how to use. "Push these buttons, they set the time on it, then hit start. Don't cook things longer than the amount they say on the packages." He assumes she can read since shes got street signs down already. "Someone else will have to show you how to use the stove. I can't cook. My.. er people always did that for me. It's all pretty simple and technology is the best. Makes life so much better." A simple nod, Shen says, "Is a date not between two individual that agree to meet together and have a good time?" Well, technically. "I understand. Nate believed it would be fine for me, and I must learn to protect myself. But your concern warms me," Shen says. She then looks curiously at the microwave. "What is this?" She appears curious, but then she smiles up at you, "I see. I put things in it, and it makes it hot for the time you punch into it." "I guess you're right. Normally when people say date they mean two people going out to uhm... court eachother?" Word choices. Maybe that one works. And of course Nate would think it was safe, the guy was from another future where a person had to learn how to take care of themselves in the worst ways possible first. "Just try to check in with someone when you go out at least. Did they give you a phone? Oh man." He says outloud. Kon is the worst person to be explaining these things. "Yeah that is the microwave. It's for heating things up that you want to eat. Don't stick anything metal in there or things that are not food. Pretty simple really." The smile from her gets one to re-appear back across his own features. "Court? I have no legal dispute with Jenny. I like her very much," Shen says with a warm smile. "It feels good to be in her company, and I think she feels the same about me." Poor Kon, English is a confusing language after all. "Yes, the thing phone that is like a radio, but with buttons instead of dials. I am learning to use it, but sometimes I accidentally hang up on people when they call. It is upstairs. I will take it with me next time." A pause and then, "Who should I call, and how do I do that?" Alright, she can answer, but not call out, it's half way there. But then Shen bows slightly, "I apologize for being so troublesome, and I appreciate your patience. And I will be careful. I do not wish to take life if at all possible, because it always hurts to do so, so even if I am, I will try non-lethal first." She remembers Kon being concerned about taking life, and Shen only did so during the attack because there was no way to disable them all and save lives, but it hurt to do so. "I guess that is your own business as long as you can trust her and shes a good person. I have no clue who she is personally but... you're not a kid." He thinks so at least, he really knows next to nothing about her." There should be several numbers already programmed in to it. I think mine is in there also but you won't know them." Something about encrypted and a bunch of other confusing stuff that Spartan/Marlowe had done with them. "You just punch one of those numbers and it should call whoever is at the other end. I think they're just one letter namae each but it's enough to know who is who." Kon goes silent as if digesting what she is saying about taking lives. "We don't kill. It's wrong." Though he never voiced his issues while at the temple his expression must have conveyed enough to display how he felt about it or maybe Swift is just that empathic. "Oh, she is. Jenny is from another world like Nate, and we were close friends on her world. She is very kind to me, and I believe understands me well. I also bring her comfort, which pleases me." Shen likes helping others, it makes her happy. "Nate and I met her together when we went to the museum. I want to go back there, Jenny and I only ended up talking today. Would you like to go?" She then nods, "Then yours is a...K, correct?" But Shen then approaches Kon, and moves to place a hand on his shoulder. "Life is precious," understanding, a grief in her eyes that was not there before. "I remember each face, and it weighs heavily. We are one, and when we hurt one another, we harm ourselves. It leaves its mark, and takes us further from enlightenment and transcending. Terrible things happen in this world, though I have only recently been involved in it," she tells Kon. "The power I have seen with the way you move, I want to learn, so I can not have my hands forced again so easily." She then bites her lower lip a bit, before she finally asks, "Will you teach me Kon? How to move and fight a great number at once, so that I can spare life?" Swift knows how to fit, but the fighting style she knows is ancient, and not known for kindliness. "Probably, I think so." Kon replies. It's not like he has bothered to call himself and he is horrible with the phones. They're constantly replacing his. "Oh? Yeah. I'll go with you sometime and it's good you already have a friend here. For some reason I thought you like, a hermit like the monks up there." As she touches his shoulder he frowns slightly, though not at her touch more at her words. "I am learning from Ravager and Spartan still. It's not exactly easy to hold back as much as I do but I can help you here and there... all I know is I refuse to let myself kill and thats where you start." Thus the 'other world' comment. But Shen does not correct, merely says, "I was, except for the villagers." A nod at that, "I want to feel confident, that I can make that decision and still succeed." She is sort of in between poor Kon and Nate in her mentality with death. "Thank you," and she smiles gently. She gently slides her hand from Kon's shoulder. "We should still go to the museum. Perhaps we can meet Jenny there again. She wears lovely clothes. She's a beautiful person, but feels the world's pain, so she can be a little...," and Shen thinks of how to word it..., "Rough at times," she admits. "I think she will like you." "I think you'll do just fine Shen. And your friend Jenny sounds like about every girl I know." Except perhaps Velocity and Void? Ones friendly and the other is just an artificial human, does she count? Sure she do does. "Museum is totally in the plans then." Standing there and realizing hes gone quiet Kon's cheeks redden a bit and he offers up another of those short lived yet attractive smiles, "So does that count as a date?" Teasing that lack of understanding and grasp of English to its fullest he may as well have a little fun with it. Shen reaches up to touch your red cheeks curiously, but she then smiles brightly. "Of course it is a date." Shen is pure warmth and acceptance, even in her fighting fury she attempted to keep things short and quick, no real maliciousness in her. "Though I believe you are teasing me over something I have missed. When I figure it out, I'll just get you back later, since it is innocent fun." And no anger in her toward Kon for teasing her either, though her hand does not immediately slide from his warm cheek. "Teasing? Me? Nah... " Kon carries on before his hand lifts up and cups hers then lowers it from his cheek before forcing a fake clearing of his throat to step a back and away from her, bumping in to the cupboards behind him with enough of a thud the entire wall trembles and a door unhinges. Shen is very attractive and he is acutely aware of it. "Uhm, anything else I can show you how to use? TV maybe?" Shen actually laughs softly, as she notices Kon's unusual awkwardness in his movements and the fact she stated she already figured out the TV earlier. It isn't malicious though, the sound gentle and free. "You are very kind and sweet Kon." Her smile turns into a grin. Does she really know her effect on the young man? Not really, not yet. But she finds him amusing and adorable, and as a result is very fond of him. "Shall we go tomorrow to the museum then?" She gently changes the topic for poor Kon, considerate of his feelings even if she did tease him a little. The mentally fumbling Kon manages to regain his thoughts as quickly as he lost them. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds great." The grin has him giving her a cautious yet playful blue-eyed stare. "I've been called other things but I'll take them for now. You're rather sweet and cool yourself, Shen. I think we'll be great pals." Also hot as all get out but thats not something he is going to blatantly declare. Would she even understand it anyways? "Come earlier tomorrow then," Shen says gently. She then moves toward poor Kon and reaches up - as yes he is even taller then Shen - to ruffle his hair. She really likes his smile, so likes doing things to bring it out, poor Kon. "I will see you soon, and try out the microwave, no metals or non-foods." The girl at least figured out what it was called after thought. She thinks she saw something that read kinda like microwave in the freezer, she will have to read the instructions. "Be safe, and I will be too." Kon's lopsided smile remains intact even as she ruffles his hair. His fingers rising up to comb through it as if that would straighten it out. It doesn't. "Yes, no metals or non-foods and please be safe. If you run in to trouble just call one of us and we'll show. Especially me." Whatever that is supposed to mean. Maybe he is developing a crush or just thinks he is more heroic than the rest of his team. "I'll bring doughnuts tomorrow. You'll love those." One could begin to get the idea that Kon eats a lot. With one more glance back at her the Kryptonian waves once and vanishes out the front door. Category:Log